


The best of the team

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Who's the best looking guy in the team?
Kudos: 14
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #393:Disagreement





	The best of the team

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Dialogue only fic.

“Percival! And it’s indisputable!” Merlin said.

  


“Are you kidding? It’s Gwaine!” Morgana answered.

  


“Gwaine?” Merlin laughed mockingly. “Have you seen Percival’s arms? How can you compete with that?”

  


“Between the hair and the smile, I think it beats the arms easily!”

  


“The smile? That cocky grin? It’s nothing against Percival's shy and gentle smile! I’m sure there is a big heart behind these big muscles…”

  


“Like you’re interested in something else than the big muscles?”

  


“You can talk! Don’t tell me it’s Gwaine’s brains that are attracting you?”

  


“What are you talking about?” Gwen interrupted them, coming back with their drink.

  


“Who’s the best guy on the team,” Morgana explained.

  


“And we can’t agree.” Merlin clarified.

  


“Are you kidding me?” Gwen said, sitting in between them. “It’s obviously Arthur! Have you seen that ass.”

  


“Let’s agree to disagree then,” Morgana said, taking a gulp of her beer and eyeing Gwaine running on the pitch.

  


“At least, we all have our chance, then!”

  


“Don’t say that, Gwen… I’m sure Percival isn’t gay.” Merlin lamented.

  


“I don’t know if he’s gay but he was looking at you the other day… and that wasn’t the look a straight guy is supposed to give at another guy!”

  


“Stop teasing me, Gwen!”

  


“She’s right. I saw him, too!” Morgana added.

  


“Oh… You… You really think he could be interested?”

  


“Why not ask him after the match? We’re all going to the pub.” Gwen suggested.

  


“We could all try our luck.”

  


“On that, we can agree!” Merlin concluded.


End file.
